


Responsibility

by purplekitte



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Silver Millennium Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-04
Updated: 2007-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplekitte/pseuds/purplekitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Prince Endymion had done the proper thing back in the Silver Millennium...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Responsibility

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

"Kunzite!"

Endymion was ashamed at how much his shout echoed.

"Kunzite," he whispered.

"You're back."

"I'm back." Endymion wanted to throw himself into Kunzite's arms, but didn't want to presume that familiarity.

"I… You were right. I was wrong. I'm the prince of Earth and I can't forget that. I'm not a child to gaze off at the Moon. It could never have worked between S… Princess Serenity and me.

"Now Earth's all in an uproar over it and I have to placate them. I'm going to marry Lady Beryl as soon as I can find her.

"I… I don't know what to do. I'm so sorry for leaving. I know I hurt you. I'm not worthy as a liege lord for abandoning my duty to you. But, please, please, help me. I need you beside me." Endymion's eyes sparkled with tears.

"Master Endymion… you only ever had to ask."


End file.
